In today's business environment, many companies no longer assign specific offices, cubicles or dedicated workspaces to employees. Mobile employees are becoming more and more common. However, with mobile or floating employees, it is difficult to associate a user with the wireless signals they may be emanating (e.g., blue tooth, RFid, wireless, etc). Currently there are known solutions based on associating a person to a signal, but not in a dynamic nature.
It is further known that businesses maintain security of their physical premises to secure physical assets, information, and people. Security of physical premises can include, for example, requiring access credentials at an access control point to manage access of individuals to a secured location. Furthermore, at any given time, there may be dozens of wireless signals in range of the access control point. However, current approaches lack an effective solution for understanding which of those signals emanates from a person of interest present at the access control point.